The present invention relates to halogenated polyethylene and halogenated ethylene interpolymer resins which are resistant to agglomeration. More particularly, the present invention relates to agglomeration-resistant chlorinated ethylene homopolymer resins and chlorinated ethylene polymer resins.
"Blocking" is a term used to define the tendency of a polymeric resinous powder to form clumps or lumps by agglomeration. Blocking is undesirable because users of resinous powders want free-flowing powders for blending purposes. Resinous powders which block during storage or transport thereof require additional handling to break up agglomerates if blocking is not unacceptably high. Resinous powders with excessively high blocking are of little value because they tend to fuse into a solid mass. In other words, as blocking decreases, desirability and practical utility increase.